Star Wars: The Way of The Force
by The Joeker
Summary: Just an average kid really, went to school, wanted a job, wife, kids, the whole nine yards. But it wasn't to be, not in our world at least. Before I could make a start I got whisked away to an unfamiliar place, scared and alone... Here I will recount the journey I took and the path I walked, I chose: The Way of The Force. Jedi aren't so bad, and I never ever looked back... Never...
A/N: Hey guys, Joeker here, I've worked on this story a long time, the setup needs some work but tell me what you think, no flame, just constructive criticism, no need to be bitchy about it. With that said, continue.

Well, I don't know how to start here, I guess I just introduce myself? That's how it works yes? I guess I'll tell you who I am.

Who am I? Well I am Stryker, Kallius Stryker, or at least, that's what I tell everyone, truth is my name is Joe, but no-one needs to know that, right? That name is too simple, too plain, it doesn't fit in.

It all started a little while ago, I was on earth, living a normal life, well as normal as can be expected in Liverpool, it was the new year, I'd just been to my mates house who lives behind me to do the countdown, I was walking back around 4 in the morning in a dark alleyway, slightly inebriated, when I saw a very odd sight...

Now, yes I was 14, but I was with family. Don't judge.

I saw a hooded man in the allyway, just standing there.

"You alright mate?" I asked. Suddenly he turned to me with wide eyes.

"You! You are the one!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not taking the ring to Mordor..." I mumbled.

"And a sense of humour? You have some personality at least..." He said.

"I should hope so." I mumbled again.

"Look, I haven't got much time, take these, you are the one who can save us." He said and held out two hexagons...

"So, weed, coke or LSD?" I asked.

"Seriously, take this, if you are who I think you are, these will react." He said.

He passed me two hexagons, I recognised them as holocrons from Star Wars, they were even glowing, one was red, and one was white.

It was interesting to me because I knew Sith Lords stored their souls in them and Jedi stored their knowledge in the others, I assumed it was cosplay.

Suddenly they started to pulse and vibrate.

"It is reacting." He said, I was about to talk but...

Suddenly I was confronted by the dark red ghost of Darth Nihilus, which surprised me... A lot.

A series of noises came from him, and I couldn't understand him at all, he seemed to be getting angrier and angrier before out of nowhere a Lightsaber activated and he attacked me, I held my hands up in a useless defence, but then nothing came, I looked up and saw the blue ghost of Revan blocking the blow of Nihilus, they both fought for a time, trading blows, neither gaining the upper hand, while I watched in fascination, I decided to help Revan and jumped at Nihilus' ghost, surprisingly I made physical contact and knocked him down, Revan took the chance and tried to impale Nihilus who used the force it seemed and pushed Revan away before getting back up.

Nihilus tried for me but I rolled out of his way after he swung his Lightsaber in a downward thrust at me, after I dodged I kicked his leg and tripped him again, Revan ran toward him again but Nihilus was up quickly to defend himself and held his own against Revan's attacks, blocking them one after the other, it seemed to come to a stalemate, my mind had just asked a question, how drunk was I? I had 3 beers and I'm no lightweight, and this was too vivid, my drink was definitely not spiked… this was real, and it scared me.

As they clashed sabers again, they both tried to push against the other, they then disappeared.

"You are the one! They fought over you, I didn't expect that to happen." He said.

"What the Hell was that?!" I asked with a breath.

"It means you are strong in the Force.. Not the Chosen One, no. But because you live here, in this... _empty_ world... your potential would go to waste, a great wellspring lies untapped within you, years of untrained Force in your veins. So, fancy a change of scenery?" Asked the figure.

"On one condition: no white vans." I said.

"Done. " He said.

"Great." I said, waiting for something.

"One more thing, you may experience some slight memory loss..." He started.

"Slight memory what?" I asked.

"Exactly." He said.

He held his hand out and suddenly I felt something surging within me, a power, a great power, and as the feeling came from left and right, it clashed in the centre of my body, a bright light shined and blinded me...

As I awoke I felt myself falling, it was scary, at least I didn't die of shock, I didn't seem very far from the ground luckily, but I definitely felt myself collide with the ground. Hard. And it wasn't concrete.

I lifted myself up in a press up position and saw the floor was made of metal, no wonder it hurt! I got up in a panic and found my leg was pretty much broken from the fall, and bleeding, to add to my steadily growing list of problems. I got up and looked around at the crowds, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, I saw a Duros talking, at first I couldn't understand him, but then... I just could... His voice became words I could understand...

"Are you ok, human? What happened?" he asked many questions, at first I was mesmerised, however as he began to look me over for injuries, I panicked and ran away, as best I could with a broken leg anyway, he watched me as I limped away. I tried to ignore the pain emanating from my leg as I went.

I weaved my way through the crowd as best I could, my flight instinct kicked in, usually it would be fight, but seeing as there was no reason as I was not currently being attacked and my leg was fucked, I decided to do the other option.

The citizens seemed to look at me as I limped as fast as I could, all concerned, I started to calm down a little, but I was trapped in bloody _Star_ _Wars_! In God knows what Era! Rise Of The Empire? Old Republic? Great Hyperspace War? The Imperial Era _itself_? The possibilities were endless; did Jedi even _exist_ in this era? I was now panicking.

I hope that Jedi existed; if this is the Rise Of The Empire I can warn the council as soon as I can about Sidious, if they believe me.

I ended up stumbling into a bar to get off the streets, but it wasn't a nice bar…

Bounty Hunters, Bounty Hunters _everywhere_.

I saw Jango and his crew, Cad Bane looking much younger; this meant that we were before the Rise Of The Empire.

I also saw someone I didn't expect to see…

Asajj Ventress…

All eyes suddenly turned to me.

Then I put on the most stereotypical scouse accent ever…

"Sup lads? Run in with a fuckin' Jedi! Had to jump a fence and landed wrong." I said and gestured to my leg.

I suddenly got some cheers, I saw Cad Bane simply go back to his drink.

I sat down at the bar at the only seat available, next to Ventress.

"You escaped a Jedi? Impressive…" she said, she looked a hell of a lot younger though, maybe just starting her training with Dooku. Who hadn't left yet come to think of it…

"Yeah it is." I said blankly, ignoring the massive pain in my leg.

"Whatta ya want?" asked the Toydarian bartender.

"Water." I answered.

"Coming right up." he said.

"So, you a Bounty Hunter?" asked Ventress.

"Not exactly Nightsister." I said to her, she looked surprised as I got my water and took it down in a gulp.

Everything suddenly dawned on me and I became very claustrophobic.

As I started to leave, Bane put his hand on my chest.

"Leavin' so soon?" he asked.

"What of it?" I whispered dangerously.

We both stared each other down and he let me go, my leg started really hurting as I walked.

As I sank myself into the realms of my mind to take said organ off this situation and to prevent me from freaking out again, suddenly I bumped into someone, or worse, some _thing_ I turned with the bump and saw a young girl, a ... Tholothian I believe.

"Are you ok?" she asked, I noticed her braid as a Padawan, she couldn't help me...

"Fine…" I said and began to limp away.

"You don't seem it…" she called after me following me.

I turned around to face the Jedi, her face was worried, I needed to clear my head, so I decided to play it the hate way.

"I need nothing from a Jedi, now leave me be." as I began to turn and limp away, I groaned as I collapsed to the ground unconscious.

;Third Person POV;

"Oh no!" exclaimed the Jedi and ran over, she checked him over and saw a broken leg, there was a crowd gathering and she felt through the force for someone with malicious intent after him, she found nothing except a strong connection to the Force in the individual before her, enough to be considered a Jedi… or Sith, but she sensed there was no darkness within him, or light, he was somewhere between.

She shook her head and snapped herself back; she picked up the boy and carried him to the hospital, hoping his leg was ok, she struggled a little but she needed to help him...


End file.
